Solid-liquid extraction is a process where compounds of a solid mixture, such as compounds in a matrix or bed of raw materials, are isolated by dissolving the desired compounds in an added solvent, where the extract is then further separated from the raw materials. As such, the process of solid-liquid extraction is often extensively utilized in a wide range of industries to extract desired bioactive and non-bioactive compounds for consumption. Examples of such compounds for consumption may be found in the following, but are not limited to, coffee beans, tea leaves, botanical herbs, spices, nutraceuticals, organic substances, and the like.
During the solid-liquid extraction process, the control and manipulation of temperature maintained within the extraction vessel or column may be vital in obtaining a certain flavor profile of the effluent extracted from the raw materials. However, current technology pertaining to the solid-liquid extractions fails to provide an extraction apparatus or method that allows for up-regulating or controlling temperature within the extraction column that is driven and controlled by the accumulated energy or energy creators already generated within the extraction column. It is based on these energy creators within the extraction column that may allow for manipulating and controlling the temperature to be utilized in order to obtain a desired flavor profile extracted from the raw materials.